gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
British Parliament
The Parliament of the United Kingdom is a group of highly powerful people with many valuable assets, and even more money. There are representatives from England, the EITC, Navy, All the islands, Countries throughout the world, and much more. Even though the members of Parliament do not agree on everything, they still hold the power of the Caribbean, and the world, in their hands. Due to the fact that there is no leader, no rebellions have ever taken place, but that doesn't mean a parliament meeting isn't violent. It is sometimes described as a worldwide version of the Brethren Court, only much more powerful and diverse. History The British Parliament was formed on June 20th, 1769. The founding members included, Jack Swordmenace, Simon Treasurehawk, Ben Macmorgan, Captain Leon, Francis Bluehawk, Duchess of Anemois, James Warhawk, and David Bladekidd. It started as a meeting of the EITC, but several pirates infiltrated it, and soon after they formed the Parliament. Not to mention, including all the guildmasters and their guilds, the Parliament holds over 2,132 guild members, even though it is NOT a guild. The first meeting of Parliament took place in Fort Charles, on August 19th 1772, on Hassiles Ocean. The members discussed the future of the Caribbean, and the EITC and Pirate representatives fought a TON. However, the fighting and rowdiness soon ceased when Swordmenace and Warhawk brought up the troubling matter of what new surprises and danger awaited them at Raven's Cove... *After several more meetings, the Parliament had become full with members, and are no longer accepting members. *The latest meeting included a speech on Ben Macmorgan's blockade of Tortuga, where he agreed to eventually remove his War Frigates from their places. Members #Jack Swordmenace- Representative of France and Port Royal, Founder #Duchess of Anemois- Aid to Jack, Representative of the Queen of France-Founder #Captain Leon-Representative of EITC, Founder #Ben Macmorgan-Representative of U.K. and Founder #David Bladekidd-Representative of Tortuga, Founder #James Warhawk-Representative of Raven Cove, Founder #Francis Bluehawk-Representative of Militia of Pirates (Francis Brigade), Founder #Johnny Goldtimbers- Representative of Padres Del Fuego ( DISGRACEFULLY REMOVED) #Samuel Firemonger- Representative of Italy #Samuel Redbeard- Co- Representative of the King of England, EITC #Matthew Richardson- Representative of Germany #Ian Bone Crusher- Representative of the Turks #Zachary-Representative of Cuba and Voodoo #Remy-Representative of Townsmen #George Treasurestealer-Representative of Spain #Matthew Fireskull-Representative of Russia #Giratina Origin Forme- Representative of the Americas News THE ROYAL PARLIAMENT OF BRITAIN IS CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A REPRESENTATIVE OF PADRES DEL FUEGO!!!!!!! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE TYPE YOUR NAME BELOW!!! HURRY, OFFER ENDS AT 5 NAMES!!!!!!! #Stpehen #Greencloths. ~ message from Green. I would like to be a representative of Padres, what exactly is the British Parilament? ' # Charles Chipmonk ( Pizzaman99 ) #Matthew Fireskull #Kat Bluebonnet NEWS UPDATE Now we have selected two candidates for the Representative of Padres Del Fuego spot. Since pizzaman99 already has 1 pirate in parliament, he is discualified. Then, Matthew Fireskull has now been named new Representative of Russia. As for greencloths, we feel that Richard Goldvane should be in parliament, not his other pirate. So now, it is Stpehen and Kat, brother vs. sister, in the election. Keep tuned for the final round of this intense battle Ahem, Stpehen is level 50, just throwing that out there. ''ATTENTION! It has come to surface that recently war was declared between Parliament members Ben Macmorgan and Francis Bluehawk. Although a fellow member of Parliament, Jack Swordmenace, was able to lesson conflicts between United Empire, led by Macmorgan, and Francis Brigade, led by Francis Bluehawk, it must be understood that actions such as this are ABSOLUTELY UNACCEPTABLE. The Parliament will call a vote on how to handle the situation, below. Please place your opinions and ideas on how to handle this accordingly. Thank you. ''Greencloths ( Repesenitive of Padres Del Fuego. ) ~ I think.... let them have their war. It's none of the Parilaments busness, its their guilds, let them do what they want. I mean... what if you had a guild, and you HATED another guild.. so you declared war.... and then you have to leave an alliance just because the enemy is in it, that wouldn't be right now, would it? I was a Brigade once, and i KNOW that they will NEVER turn down a war with their ARCH ENEMY! So let them have their so called ' War '. It wont even go through anyway... { {SUBST: User :Captaingoldvane2/ AutoSig} } 03:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Simon Treasurehawk (Founder) ~ I Believe we must get involved especially my guild Maurader's Militia, but on the other hand I do not want to get in a fight with either of the armies. I will not be voting. (Simon Treasurehawk, Gm of Maurader's Militia) Hmm this battle will be close, Francis Brigade lost Dog 'o' hawk again. (Simon Treasurehawk) Matthew Fireskull~Representative of Russia ~ I do not want to get involved in war with these 2 guilds. Elite Thievery Co. is not the kind for wars. Though I do think the Parliament needs to take action against the war, without joining the war in any way.